The present disclosure is directed to high pressure fluid rotary nozzle systems. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an apparatus for positioning one or more flexible tube cleaning lances in registry with a heat exchanger tube sheet.
Conventional lance positioner frames are heavy rigid frame structures that can be assembled adjacent a heat exchanger once the tube sheet flange cover has been removed. Alternatively such frame assemblies can be bolted to the tube sheet directly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,305, 6,626,195, 6,681,839, and 7,530,363 disclose exemplary rectilinear frames adapted to be positioned adjacent or fastened to a heat exchanger tube sheet. Such assemblies are heavy, generally awkward to set up and utilize, and most require a substantial amount of space adjacent to or in line with the tube sheet which may limit the feasibility of using such assemblies. What is needed is an apparatus for precisely positioning one or more cleaning lances in registry with a heat exchanger tube sheet that is simple to erect, remains rigid, and takes up minimal space adjacent the tube sheet.